


No, I Am Your Father.

by Altruistic_Computer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Light Angst, Obvious spoilers for The Empire Strikes Back, The Dark Side of the Force, The Light Side of the Force, The Rebellion, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altruistic_Computer/pseuds/Altruistic_Computer
Summary: After hearing something about who his father actually is, Luke reconsiders whether he is who he thought he was.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	No, I Am Your Father.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the internet.

“Am I a hero or evil’s son? What side should I be on?”

Luke Skywalker had once heard the phrase in an old story. It had seemed odd to him then, overly dramatic. He didn’t really understand, not then.

“No, I am your father.”

Though he wished it wasn’t, it was the truth. He could sense it. No-one else knew yet, how would they trust him afterwards? How could he know he wouldn’t turn into a Sith? 

Luke Skywalker, Jedi and hero of the rebellion. Luke Skywalker, son of Darth Vader-the Sith lord. Luke Skywalker, a hero and evil’s son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't own Star Wars (obviously).


End file.
